harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jane Granger (born September 19, 1979)http://www.mugglenet.com/jkrcom/birthdayarchive.shtml is a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts and a very close friend of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Description "An' They Haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do" -''Rubeus Hagrid Hermione Granger is a Muggle Born (She is magical but neither of her parents are). She was born to two dentists, but this did not stop her from becoming the brightest student at Hogwarts. She is highly intelligent and unlike most wizards who depend on their magical ability she uses logic, though because of this she adopts a know-it-all personality and leading her to act bossy around those not as fast as her. Hermione enjoys her classes and studies hard to maintain her status as the smartest person at Hogwarts, and takes homework, classes and school rules very seriously though over the years her uptight attitude towards them has died down. During her first year at Hogwarts in 1991, she used her knowledge as a sort of shield to mask some of her own insecurities which led her to be disliked by many of her fellow classmates. When she made friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter she became more open then bottled inside her own mind. Despite Hermione's persona, she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw which would have been the more obvious choice for her. She has shown many signs of loyalty and bravery over her years at Hogwarts though which suits her for the house of Gryffindor. "Five more points for being an insufferable Know-It-All" -''Severus Snape'' Hermione has a developing social conscience that probably began because of she herself being victim of hate crime due to the fact she is a Muggle Born. She works tirelessly for the underdog. Some examples are buying Crookshanks after learning no one wanted him, continuously helping Neville Longbottom out of difficult situations, preparing a defense for Buckbeak to save him from being executed and creating S.P.E.W., an organisation dedicated to freeing House Elf's from slavery. She could be relentless in her goals, never wanting to give up and always determined though this usually irritates others and causes her to believe that her stance is the correct one no matter what. Her personality has also put who at odds with her two friends Harry and Ron who are generally more risk taking then her though she has been known to surprise people for going against the rules and being rebellious, especially in her 5th Year at Hogwarts. Hermione has brown eyes, big bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth though she had them shrunken in her 4th Year for the Yule Ball to normal size though her dentist parents wanted her to try braces instead. She has been ridiculed on many occasions for her appearance by the school (mostly by students) but also by others, such as Severus Snape who said he 'noticed no difference' in Hermione when her teeth was charmed to grow past her collar, and also by Rita Skeeter who wrote in an article she was 'plain but ambitious'. Her wand is made of Vinewood and it's core is Dragon Heartstring, one of the three main cores Ollivander uses. Hermione has a Platonic friendship with Harry and is noticeably her most reliable friend. Ron on the other hand is constantly fighting with Hermione over small things and the two have experienced several instances where their friendship was almost on the line. However, they also have a budding relationship growing between them as they get older though neither have realized their true feelings as of yet. Some of their biggest fights are caused because one feels jealous when the other one is dating someone. A good example is when Hermione started dating Viktor Krum, Ron became jealous though vented his frustrations by accusing her of fraternizing with the 'enemy'. Hermione also showed signs of anger when Ron began to date Lavender Brown, though this can be contributed to Ron having promised to go to a dance with her then went and made out with another girl. Her friendship is back on track though, since she no longer dates Viktor and Ron no longer dates Lavender. =Biography= 1991-1992 Hermione was a few days away from turning 12 when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She jumped right into her intellectual superior attitude when she went around the train. She also took the time out to help Neville Longbottom find his toad. This is when she encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while searching compartments. She was not aware of it but they didn't take kindly to her bossy attitude. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" -''Hermione Granger'' She is sorted into Gryffindor, one of the houses she was hoping for, though she would have been adequately suited for Ravenclaw as well. She was the best and top of all her classes and was very eager to please the Professors. She had no friends though which led her to attach herself to Ron and Harry. She did this by following them and trying her best to stop them from going against the rules which got on their nerves. On one night she followed them as they were leaving the Common Room to go to a duel but was trapped outside with them. They were chased by Argus Filch into the Forbidden Corridor where they met a Three Headed Dog. Later on when they had managed to return to the common room she pointed out it had been standing on a trap door obviously guarding something. In Charms class, Hermione was paired with Ron to make a feather float using Wingardium Leviosa. She scolded him for doing it wrong and then proceeded to show him the right way which only agitated him more. After class Hermione overheard Ron talking about how she had no friends. This upset her and she spent all of Halloween day crying in the girls bathroom. She was unaware a troll was on the loose which found her in the bathroom. Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her form death. When Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Professor Quirrell arrived at the scene she covered for Harry and Ron saying she had come down to fight it and they had only been helping her escape. From that point on the three became friends. Her strict views on School Rules and classes stayed the same, but Hermione softened up after awhile. She joins her new friends in the hunt to discover what the three headed dog was guarding. With her help they come to the conclusion it is the Philosopher's Stone and that Severus Snape is trying to steal it for Lord Voldemort, though they are distracted from their research when the discover Rubeus Hagrid has an illegal Dragon egg. They convince him he has to give it up, so Hermione and Harry head up to the tallest tower under the Invisibility Cloak with the Dragon to give it to Ron's brother Carlie Wealey. They forget the Cloak on the way back down though and are caught by Filch. Hermione serves detention along with Harry, Draco Malfoy (who had tried to catch them with the Dragon) and Neville Longbottom (who was trying to warn them Malfoy was trying to catch them). They have to go into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid to hunt down a beast that is killing the Unicorns. Hermione shows more willingness to break the rules, and even leaves the Common Room at night under the Invisibility Cloak to enter the trap door to stop Severus Snape from stealing the Philosopher's Stone (They believe the thing in the forest drinking Unicorn blood is Lord Voldemort sustaining his life until he can steal the Philosopher's Stone). They are able to sneak by Fluffy by playing music to put him to sleep, then fall in a large patch of Devil's Snare. Hermione is able to create fire to stop it from strangling them and they move on. They go through several more obstacles, losing Ron who sacrificed himself to let them go on. They came to the final room where they were surrounded by flames. There was a row of potions and only one would let you pass and one would let you go back. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle they were given and let Harry go on ahead without her after seeing there was only enough potion left for one person. Before he went though she admitted there was more to a wizard then 'Books and Cleverness', and that was bravery and loyalty like Harry showed. She went back and helped Ron out of the obstacles where the encountered Albus Dumbledore who went to save Harry. They are enthralled to hear Harry's story of how he discovered Professor Quirrell was behind it all, and how Lord Voldemort was on the back of his head hanging onto life by inches. At the final Feast Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville Longbottom were all awarded extra House points which won Gryffindor the House Cup. 1992-1993 1993-1994 1994-1995 1995-1996 1996-1997 Personality Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (First Appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione